watching peppermints
by gambits princess
Summary: supernatural au; the winchester's are very popular and well know in there small town of dark water hieghts. dean is the town heartbreaker or atleast he was till he met the novaks, espically the youngest brother castiel. thank you to my beta bramble rose :
1. moon light in your eyes

Watching Peppermints

Chp 1.

Dark Waters and Moonlight.

Dark Waters was a small town just on the edge of Nebraska. Anybody who lived

there knew the Winchester brothers. Dean the hot-headed older brother, captain

of Kripke High's all-star lacrosse team and resident heart breaker, and Sam the

sweet and shy, lead editor of the Kripke highs school paper, and the boy every

girl dreamed of having. The Winchester brothers were also well known for their

wild parties. Having a trucker for a father often meant having the house to

themselves. It was at their last party that Dean Winchester finally met his

match in one Castile Novak.

Almost all of Kripke High's students had shown up at the Winchesters large

country home. The one their mother had left them when she perished in the fire

that had burnt down the Winchester Barn. The Winchester country home could

easily hold more than half of the student body, a there story, old Victorian

style home easily mistakable as a small mansion. On the night of the party Sam

had convinced dean to string up soft blue lights along the tree line leading to

their home in celebration of the winter season. Sam had been surrounded by

girls as pretending to be interested in their home's history, hoping to catch

Sam's eye.

Dean was cruising the line of trees looking for some company when they

walked in, the Novaks, the rumored new residents of Dark Waters. There were four

of them but dean's line of view seemed to only see the boy standing among his

family with his eyes tilted up staring at the pale blue lights. The lights seem

to infuse with the young man's eyes causing them to shine with an eerie yet

calming glow. Then the boy turned his head and his eyes locked with Dean's

Dean's breath caught in his throat and his feet begin to move without his

command.

"Welcome to the party, you must be new, " Dean babbled. Trying to get his

mind quite right, he stood next to the slightly shorter man.

"Hello, I am Castiel Novak, my family and I just moved in, we heard a quick

way to meet people would be at a Winchester party." Castiel replied

Dean's heart did this odd skipping thing he was not use to feeling at the

sound of Castiel's voice, it was like nothing he had ever heard so deep yet

light as music in the air.

" yeah dude, our parties are the best! I'm Dean by the way, and the moose

over there is Sammy, my little brother, Dean said pointing to where Sam stood

in the circle of girls.

It was at this moment that the world decided to start to spin again as a

voice next to Castiel caused Dean to turn and come face to face with a mirror

image of the man he had just been talking to.

"If you're done flirting with my little brother now you can get to know the

rest of us. I'm Jimmy, Castiel's older twin brother. The short fella beside me

is our older brother Gabe and the lanky GQ model wannabe beside him is our older

brother Balthazar, The boy known as Jimmy said as he pointed along with his

words.

"It's ah, it's nice to meet ya," Dean said as he tried to mentally deny

showing Castiel just a bit too much attention.

As Dean continued to mentally argue with himself the Novak family began to

mingle, all except for Castiel who started at dean.

"I feel I must apologize for my twin, he can be a bit... indecent at times,"

Castiel said, never breaking his gaze.

Dean found it painfully arousing.

"Uh, no problem man! Let's get a drink and I'll show you around. Introduce ya

to Sammy." Dean shot Castiel a grin, ignoring the urge he had to take the boy's

hand and drag him to a dark corner and...whoa what was he thinking?

"I would like that very much Dean," Castiel smiled as he followed Dean.

End of chapter 1

plz let me know your thoughts ~:)


	2. uder the cherry moon

watching pepperments

chp 2

under the cherry moon in a little red corvette.

after dean interdouced castiel to sam the night seem to rush by all too quickly. sam and cas had hit off immeditly, geeking out over some show about a doctor . dean had no idea what the point of the show was no matter how closely he litsened but he could't draw himself from the conversation. cas's voice was just to seductive, deep and grave, something so strong for such a small young man.

dean foumd his tought's interupted several times that night as the rest of castiels family began to cause problems. gabe was constanly pranking pepole, jimmy was flirting with everyone includeing the men at the party and blathazar seemed to become more and more like a stripper as the night went on.

dean found himself ending the party early that night and while saying goodbye to most his freinds, he found himself watching cas, makeing sure the young man didn't leave before dean could talk to him again. after the yard was empty of everyone but the winchesters and the novaks dean found his nerves on edge as he approched his younger borther and cas.

" so, thanks to your family i had to cut our party short " dean said smileing at castiel who began to blush terribly at the ground.

" i apologize dean, sam, they...they are always this bad, but i had hoped a new town would quiet them down a bit" cas replied.

dean found him self blushing while wathcing cas. he quickly searched his mind for an apology for cas, he had only been kidding, had no intrest in the party anymore, just the man in front of him. unforuntely before he could reply castiels family stepped in.

" awww cassie's blushing " jimmy singed song, thorwing his arms around his mirror image. gabe stepped up beside sam, looking sam up and down before truning his attieon to castiel.

" well, well i didn't know our brother was capble of such an emotion, looks like your in for a fun year kiddo, cuz you've been bit by the loooovee bug!" gabe all but giggled into cas's face. dean found him self thanking god as balthazar walked up, pulling jimmy off cas and popping gabe upside down the head.

" now you two there is no reason to be jelaous that cas has ,made friends before us. now apologize to our brother and then get in the car, were going home. " balthazar commaned and dean watched in amazement as gabe and jimmy did as they were told.

" thank you for allowing us to attend you party, i look forward to spending more time with you and your brother." balthazar said smileing at dean and heading for the car, " cas sayt goodbye to dean and come along, we have school tomarrow."

the words followed behind balthazar as cas finally looked up at dean " i truely enjoyed our time together, sam, dean. " cas nodded at each of the brothers " i hope we shall see eachother tomorrow at school." cas truned to follow torwards balthazar and the novaks car.

dean was satreing mouth agape when he felt a punch to the shoulder. " dude your drolling!" sam smiled down at dean.

"shut up sammy!" dean smacked sam in the elbow.

" jerk!" sam smiled.

" bitch" dean smiled back as they truned to head inside. dean glanced over his shoulder just in time to see castiel waveing from a open window of a backseat in a blood red corvette. dean could't help but wave back and blush. samwatched quietly with a smile on his face. sam new that look, had made that look often at his ex before she had moved leaveing sam with nothing but a note endind sam's first love. samcould only hope his brother's first love would be more final, would be astounding, because dean deserved to be happy.

end chp 2

let me know what you think and keep watch for chp three, how will the boys interact in school. :)~


	3. lunch dates and play dates

Watching Peppermints

Chp 3

Castiel Novak smiled as he entered his first period astronomy class. He spotted Sam Winchester waving him over and gesturing towards the empty seat beside him.

"Hello, Sam" Cas said quietly as he sat down and placed his messenger bag beside his feet.

"Hey, Cas, I'm so glad we have a class together and astronomy at that. Now we can talk about Doctor Who out loud in class and it won't sound so weird to the other students." Sam said with a wide smile that showed his teeth.

Cas didn't reply vocally but continued to smile at Sam. Sam didn't mind much, he had noticed at the party that Cas wasn't as vocal as the rest of his family. Sam saw this as a good thing since he, himself wasn't nearly as vocal as Dean and would occasionally just drift off into his own head. Sam was about to ask how the other boy was taking to their town so far when the bell rang and the teacher came in.

"Hello class, I'm your new astronomy teacher, Crowley Novak, I hope we can have a great year and learn much together." the dark hair man at the front of the room said with a closed lip smile and a small wave towards Cas.

"Novak? Cas is he related to you?" Sam asked curiously.

"Yes, Crowely is our uncle and legal guardian, our parents are… no longer with us" Cas trailed off quietly looking down at his folded hands on their shared desk.

" Cas, man I'm sorry, I didn't know" Sam said soothingly with a small pat on Castiel's shoulder.

Cas looked up from his hands and smiled" it's ok Sam, it was a long time ago and Crowley loves us as if we were his own"

Sam smiled "Our uncle is like that too, with our Dad almost always on the road he pretty much raised us, heck he's the reason Dean got into automotive."

Cas smiled and was about to ask more about Dean's hobbies when they heard a throat being cleared at the front of the room.

" Sorry to interrupt boys but I'm about to start teaching and you should both take notes." Crowely smiled at the boys.

Sam and Cas nodded and took out pen and paper and stared quietly ahead.

Sam and Cas shared their first two classes together giving them plenty of time to talk and become fast friends, so it came as no surprise to Sam when Cas began to ask about Dean. Sam was kind enough to not poke fun at his new friend for obviously becoming attached and attracted to his older brother after their brief encounter at the party. Sam filled Cas in on Dean's habits and answered Cas's questions about Dean's interest and whether or not the older brother had mentioned Cas after his departure from the party.

Sam was eager to tell dean that his newly found feelings for Cas weren't one sided when he got to third period but sadly he found the news would have to wait when Cas's older brother Gabriel came to sit by the Winchester brothers in their Norse myth class. Sam ignored Dean's whispered complaints about having a class with the most annoying Novak brother in favor of greeting Gabe with a smile.

" Hey Gabe, can't believe I've got a class with you too, iI spent my first two with Cas." Sam said as Gabe slid into the chair next to him.

" Oh lucky you, Cas is so smart, I use to cheat off his paper's in middle school all the time." Gabe replied

" Oh sweet I hope he's in my math class" dean interrupted.

Gabe smirked" I bet you wish my darling brother was in all your classes seeing as you have the hots for him."

Dean gaped at him" I…I do not! I just prefer him over your annoying ass!"

Sam rolled his eyes while Gabe and Dean fought. They seemed to have no intention of shutting up soon so Sam turned his attention to the professor at the front of the class who was giving a lecture about Loki the god of mischief. Sam couldn't help but think Loki would make a great nickname for the short prankster Gabe. Sam laughed to himself and ignored Dean and Gabe for the rest of the class.

The bell rang and Gabe turned his attention back to Cam and asked"can I sit with ya'll at lunch?"

Sam picked up his back pack and slung it over his shoulder as he replied " Of course, Cas has our lunch as well and will be siting with us."

Gabe smiled and followed after Dean and Sam. Sam on the other hand barely noticed Gabe following them so much as the slight skip that had appeared in Dean's step and the quirk of a smile on his lips at the mention of the youngest Novak brother being with them for lunch.

The lunch room was packed by the time the three of them excited the line with their trays and they found themselves looking for the least populated table only to see Cas, Jimmy and Balthazar waving them over. Sam noticed that Dean immediately took the seat across from Cas and smirked to himself. Ladies' man my ass, Sam thought as he sat down across from Gabe who had taken the seat next to Cas. After a chorus of hellos the conversation began.

Jimmy, who sat sandwiched between his twin and Balthazar, carried on two conversations at once. The first conversation Sam noticed was asking Cas how his day had been so far while the other consisted of Jimmy flirting with his brother Balthazar. Sam thought it best to ignore it and figured it a family thing. Dean and Cas shared words of astronomy since Dean had taken it his freshman year and insisted Cas ask him for help when and if he ever needed it. This left Sam talking to Gabe.

Gabe laughed at all of Sam's jokes and fell in love with the nickname Loki after Sam had used it out loud by accident. Sam found he quite liked the other boy's laugh, especially when Gabe had this cute habit of covering his mouth when he laughed while eating. Before they knew it the lunch bell had rung and it was time for fourth period.

Dean smiled when Cas walked behind him and they ended up in the same art class together. Dean stealthy selected a table in the back so he and Cas could talk if they wanted. Art class wasn't in a large demand in a country based town like dark waters so there were enough tables that most people could sit alone or with one friend and there would still be empty tables. Really Dean had always found it as excellent flirting time his freshman year and if the beating of his heart was any indication, it would serve the same purpose this year.

" So have ya been having a good day with Sammy?" Dean asked Cas

"Yes it was quite nice to already have a friend in classes so I didn't have to sit alone, though I am quite glad that you and I have a class together." Cas replied staring at dean

Dean felt his face heat up and smiled" Yeah well what can I say, I'm awesome."

Cas giggled at that and turned to take out a small sketch book from his back pack. Dean pointed at Cas book and Cas gave a quick nod of his head. Dean gasped as he flipped through the pages. There were black and white sketches of nature, fully colored portraits of his brothers, and a man and a women Dean assumed to be his parents. There were also a few images that looked suspiciously like the new astronomy teacher most of the girls had been discussing.

" Wow man, you got some serious talent! But you hot for teacher or what?" Dean asked pointing down at one of the images in question.

Cas paled as he looked at the image and quickly to Dean" Uh... he is my uncle and I can assure you I do not find him attractive in that sense. Unlike Jimmy I do not find any of my family attractive."

Dean felt bile rise in his throat. Crap way to flirt Dean, accuse the hotty your after of incest, Dean thought to himself before speaking.

"Oh my bad man I…uh I didn't know." Dean closed Cas's book and slid it back over towards him.

" It is quite alright Dean as you did not know. Perhaps you could come over to my place today after school and met him since you are so interested in astronomy." Cas asked with a little hint of blush.

Dean was well aware that is was a little early to meet the family, he also wasn't so much into astronomy as he was into having an excuse to spend more time with Cas so he ignored his better judgment and agreed to meet Cas in the student parking lot after school. The rest of the class period fell by as dean and Cas shared humiliating stories about their families. Most of Dean's stories focused on his own uncle Bobby, while Cas's stories seemed mostly full of Gabe and Jimmy.

Dean could hardly focus the rest of the day as he eagerly awaited the final bell, releasing him to follow Cas home like the love sick puppy he slowly found himself becoming


	4. crowely and the babes

Watching Peppermints

Chp 4

Dean couldn't believe his luck, after a day of boredom he found himself in his final class, with Sammy and Castiel and the Novak's -C_astiel and the Novak's? Ha they sound like a band_, Dean thought as he joined the others after they completed the required exercises. The closer Dean got to the group, the wider his grin became. Gabe and Sam were laughing a little off to the side, Balthazar stood with his arms wrapped around Jimmy's waist as Jimmy seemed to be invested in a chat with his twin.

"Hey guys!" Dean yelled a bit louder than necessary as he wandered in front of Cas.

Castiel immediately turned from Jimmy's constant stream of words and glanced at Dean, a small shy smile playing on his face.

"Hello Dean." Cas replied his voice a deep whisper in the loud teen filled gym.

"Can you believe we're lucky enough to have seventh period together?! I mean, we can like, go straight to the parking lot from here!" Dean said as he stood grinning from ear to ear.

Cas simply nodded at Dean, smile still stuck in place. The others watched on for a long minute as Cas and Dean just stood and stared into one another's eyes. After awhile their gaze was broken by Gabe's loud throat clearing.

"…If you two are done eye-fucking each other it's time to go get dressed and get the hell outta here, the bell just sounded." Gabe said as he pointed towards the stampede of young people heading into the locker rooms.

The locker rooms turned out to be a interesting way to end his first day back in school as he watched Cas's older brothers Jimmy and Balthazar, feeling one another up as they undressed and redressed. At first he had thought their flirting was just a type of jokingly brother affection thing but the more he was around them the less he believed that. Instead he found himself trying to mind his own business by focusing on Cas. This turned out to be a very bad idea when he found himself staring in awe at Castiel's back.

Castiel's back was pale white much like the rest of his lean body; however unlike the rest of his visible flesh it wasn't mark less. Dean found his throat going dry as his eyes traced the long burn scars on Castiel's back. They looked like wings, like angel wings and Dean had never thought scars could be beautiful. Suddenly Cas turned to catch Dean staring and blushed.

"I... um I've had them since I was little and ... in the house when it... I'd rather not talk about it." Cas stuttered out while slipping on his cream white t-shirt and trench coat.

"Uh, sure, sorry dude I didn't mean to stare." Dean glared at the floor, embarrassed and ashamed at being caught staring.

"It's ok. We should go; our uncle will be waiting in his car to see that we all make it out safely. He worry's a bit too much for his own good." Cas smiled weakly as he headed out of the locker room and towards the schools back door.

Dean and the rest of their group followed swiftly behind Cas and out into the student parking lot. Crowley was indeed waiting on them but not in his car and suddenly Cas was jogging up to him, fear etched on his face.

"Uncle, what's wrong?" Cas bounced on his feet in a slight nervous fit.

Crowley smiled down at the younger teen, "Nothing Cassie, I just can't get my car started so I'm waiting on a tow truck and of course I wanted to see you boys and your new friends off on your way home."

Cas smiled instantly, "Oh thank heaven, for a minute I thought, well it was so much like when Ma and Dad..." Cas words trailed off as Crowley embraced Cas.

"Oh Cassie, I will never leave you boys alone so you have nothing to worry about ok? I mean even if something did happen to me your Mom and Dad would kick me off the clouds in Heaven and back to Earth to take care of you boys." Crowley whispered into Castiel's' hair.

Dean couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Ma and Pa Novak that would cause such a reaction in someone as calm as Castiel. He glanced around to see how the other brothers were reacting to the scene. He found that each Novak had a very intense, hurt expression on their face and decided he didn't like that look on any of their faces, especially Castiel's.

"Uh Mr. Novak, which company did you call?" Dean asked the older Novak, who slowly released Cas.

"Uh, the first one I found in the phone book, the Mechanic Gospel? Odd name but it seemed like a legit business." Crowley replied

"It is. My Uncle Bobby runs it. When the truck arrives tell them you're a friend a Dean's and to take your car straight to Bobby Singer." Dean replied with a smile. "My uncle is the best mechanic in town, if he can't fix it, no one can."  
"Oh well, thank you, I'll be sure to tell them that. Now you boys head on home, there's lunch in the fridge." Crowley said as he showed the boys towards the car.

The car, Dean suddenly realized, was much smaller than he had previously thought. He also realized Gabe must've invited Sam home as well because the two claimed the driver and passenger seats. This left three seats in the back and four of them. Dean was just about to voice the issue when he noticed Balthazar climb into the first back window seat and patted his lap invitingly.

Dean should have been surprised when Jimmy slid in and onto Balthazar's lap but he wasn't. Cas snapped him out of his stooper with a hand to the small of his back. Dean smiled at him as he slid in beside the love birds and made room for Cas.

The ride to the Novak's home wasn't long. The house was a small charming little dwelling, a two story house with a third level attic. Dean wasn't sure if it was big enough for a family of five men but with how close some of the Novak's were Dean didn't doubt that they lived happily in small quarters. Even he had to admit when you were close to your family it was easy to coexist in a small space. Even in there large house Dean and Sam kept their rooms side by side.

They piled into the small house and suddenly they all went their separate ways. Gabe grabbed Sam's hand and dragged him into what appeared to be the kitchen, Balthazar grasped Jimmy's hand and pulled him towards the couch where they both began to cuddle as they turned on the small flat screen T.V. Castiel gave Dean that small shy smile and headed up the stairs, Dean followed. As they entered the last room on the left dean couldn't stop looking around.

The room was obviously shared by at least two people; the walls were painted in two different colors. The left side of the room was painted in a sky blue while the right half was a bright orange. The blue side of the room held a sand colored wood desk, a well-made bed with dark blue sheets and a sliver laptop placed on top of the sheets. The right side of the room had an art desk and an easel in the corner and another desk made of dark stained wood.

Dean noticed the bed on this side of the room was a mess and had twice the numbers of pillows as its twin on the opposite of the room. The laptop that sat on top was a pale gold instead of sliver. _Jimmy's bed_ Dean found himself thinking.

"As you can tell I share a room with Jimmy. Also Balthazar has been sharing Jimmy's' bed since Jimmy turned fourteen. It's his easel in the corner near the closet." Cas smiled as he moved his laptop off the bed and onto the desk. "Feel free to sit down on the bed, I can always remake it if it gets messed up."

Dean laughed "Dude, your side of the room is spotless, do you have OCD or something?"

Dean had met it as a joke but stopped laughing the minute he noticed Cas's blush and fisted his hand in his lap. _Crap, Dean way to make a first impression in your somewhat friends room!_ Dean mentally scolded himself.

"Cas, man I didn't mean anything bad by that. It's cool if you have OCD, just let me know if I mess something up and I'll fix it. Fair warning though, I'm a bit of a slob." Dean said with a bit of a forced laugh.

He felt the guilt lift off his chest as Cas looked up with a shy smile and just nodded. He pulled out a astronomy text book and Dean followed suit. They spent half the day studying and then the other half watching odd YouTube videos and getting to know each other. Around 8'clock the sound of classic music alerted them to Crowley's arrival and they headed down stairs.

"Hi boys, how was your day?" Crowley's smile warmly at Dean and Cas as well as the others who had also entered the room at the sound of the music.

"Great uncle Crowley, how's the car?" Cas replied.

"It's running like new, Dean you and your family must come to dinner tomorrow night as a thank you for your Uncles wonderful work." Crowley said with a smile.

"Sure thing, although if that's going to happen Sam and I should get going. Bobby worries if we stay out too late." Dean grinned and shook his head.

"Oh, of course. Balthazar would you mind driving the Winchesters home." Crowley as the oldest of the boys.

Balthazar nodded and headed for the door gesturing for the boys to follow him. Sam hugged Gabe and Cas goodbye, lifting them both off the ground as he did so. Gabe laughed although Cas looked a bit shocked. Sam waved by to Jimmy afterwards and headed out the door.

"Well Cas, I had a blast hanging out today. We should do it again, maybe just the two of us? I could show you around town." Dean grinned as he spoke.

Cas blushed and nodded yes. Dean fought his urge to walk out the door backwards so he could watch that shy smile. He climbed into the back seat of Balthazar's car beside Sam, grin still plastered to his face. Balthazar glanced at him through the mirror and laughed. As he started the car and backed out of the driveway he noticed Castiel watching them leaving from the living room window. _Well well well, little Castiel has a crush. How cute, I can't wait to tell jimmy he owes me twenty bucks!_

A/N; There you have it. Chp 4 and the boys have already earned an invitation to dinner, I'll try to update again soon :). and a thank you to all of those who have reviewed so far, it's really given me the inspiration to continue this story and thank you to my new beta askthesweetstuff who I would be lost without.


	5. smiles and apple pies

watching pepperments

chp 5

_what the hell am i doing!?_ dean though as he stood looking at his bed, which was now covered in several rejected outfits for the novaks dinner. dean had finally settled on a pair of faded levis, blue t-shirt with red sleves and his lacross team jacket. shoveing all the rejected outfits in the bottom of his closet for clean up later dean headed down stairs to meet up with sam ad bobby at the car.

the ride to the novaks seemed to take mere secounds and dean could't stop shakeing his legs in anticipation. it was as if he was meeting the parnets for the first time before takening the youngest daughter out on the town. dean kept trying to ignore the way his heart sped up whenever cas walked into a room. he wasn't in to guys, he wasn't even in to relationships.

dean was dragged out of his thoughts by sam elbowing him in the ribs and annoceing there arrivel at the small charming home of the novaks. dean and sam watched as bobby knocked on the door and they paintetly waited for crowley to anwser. so of course crowely didn't anwser, instead the door was pulled open by a bubbly loud jimmy who's oldest brother currently had his lips latched to his had to give bobby credit for not reacting and instead just asked if they were early.

" not at all. uncle's just cookin dinner and could't leave the stew unattened." jimmy sing songed as he and balthazar backed up to let the winchesters enter the hosue.

" oh, well thank ya'll for haveing us. i'm a head on into the kitchen while you idigts converse." bobby replied as he headed off in the persumed direction of the kitchen.

sam and dean stared at jimmy and balthazar who were now leaning into one anothers arms and whispering. sam cleared his thorat and smiled at the two of them. dean just rolled his eyes and glanced around the small liveing area checking for cas.

" so you two are very close?" sam asked with a smile

" we are. have been for as long as i can remember but it's not uncommon in our family." balthazar replied calmy

" i get that. dean, bobby and i have been close since we were younger as well." sam replied

" sam-a-lam! i'm so glad your here, i cooked desert tonight, your gonna love it!" gabe yelled as he climed down th satirs, castiel directly behind.

cas smiled at dean as gabe began a conversation with sam.

" hello dean."

" hey ya cas, how's dinner looking?"

" it's looking quite well. gabe has baked an apple pie for deserrt."

" man, i love your brother so much in this momnet! apple pie is the king of all pies."

cas laughed " i think he's trying to impress sam not you."

that idea smacked dean in the back the head.

" he waht!?"

cas just stared at him like he was clueless.

" dean i belive my brother has a crush on sam."

"ooo o...i ... he better not hurt sammy"

" dean my bother is loyal if nothing elese."

dean just nodded and smiled. they headed towards the kitchen where the table was now set and sam was helping crowely dish out food. took a seat beside gabe inteding to give the " hurt my borther and i'll kcut of your nuts speech" when suddnly he noticed bobbys line of sight.

the older gentleman was watching crowely intesely with a warmth in his eyes that dean hadn't seen since his aunt had died. _well damn i guess homsexuality runs in the family!_ dean thought. it was at this excat moment that cas sat down beside him and smiled. _well, i guess i can live with that if he keeps that smile up but it's gonna take a lot of work with how shy he is._


	6. maybe we could happen a winter musical

Watching Peppermints

Chapter 6

Dean was surprised the dinner had gone very well. It had started off as your average dinner. The adults had discussed their jobs and asked Dean and the Novak's all the usual questions. Such as bobby asking Dean, "when are lacrosse try outs?"

Dean had eagerly replied with, "next month."

Which had led to the unexpected discovery that jimmy and Cas were going to try out for the lacrosse cheer leading team. Cas had turned bright red and glared at the table when jimmy had informed the table. Jimmy talked with uncaged glee, claiming they couldn't refuse him a spot with Cas by his side.

"We're the only twins in dark water high, how on earth can they turn us down, right Cassie? Cassie, CASSIE!" Jimmy had finished his rushed speech in a yell and nudge to his twins shoulder.

Dean couldn't help but smile with Cas turned to jimmy, face all red from embarrassment, clearly ready to object but he didn't. Instead he stopped himself at the sight of Jimmy's bright smile and nodded. Dean couldn't help but know exactly how Cas felt, it was exactly how he had ended up taking creative writing with Sam his sophomore year.

Dean also learned that Gabe was joining drama club and was trying to convince Sam to join as well. Dean knew Sam wouldn't although, the man sized teenager got awful cases of stage fright. Balthazar and jimmy were taking fashion and joining the cooking club together. The Novak's were definitely very different from one another. They each had the most unexpected personalities, but dean noticed the things they had in common as well.

Gabe, Jimmy and Balthazar were all very loud and outgoing however Balthazar was well mannered and gave off a mature aura similar to Castiel. Dean had been in the middle of comparing the brothers to Crowley when the first biscuit hit him in the face. Following the path of the projectile dean noticed a smirking jimmy. _Oo yeah, two can play at this game jimmy boy_. Dean thought as he reached for his salad.

Jimmy had dodged last minute and the cherry tomatoes had hit Gabe dead on the fore head. Gabe gave a wicked grin and reached for his soda just as a wad of mashed potatoes hit dean on the side of the neck. The whole table turned in shock to look at Sam. Sam was doubled over laughing, hands covered in mash potatoes when they heard bobby yell.

"Whatta ya think yer doing ya idgits!?" Bobby shook his head in distaste. "You don't throw mash potatoes with your hand. You throw them with a spoon for the ultimate coverage." Bobby said with a smirk as he drew his spun back and launched a glob into Crowley's face.

Everyone laughed as Crowley attempted to keep the creamy food from getting into his ebony hair. Once he was sure he was clean he had retaliated with a bowel of peas. The food fight lasted for a good thirty minutes and by the end of it; it was easy for each family to tell they'd see more of the other. the Winchesters had stayed late that night to help clean but no one complained and got the job done with smiles on their faces.

~four months later~

It was December 2nd and the boys were eagerly awaiting Christmas break. They all knew they would be spending most of the time together as always. They had all become quite close in the last couple of months. Dean had surprisingly grown close to not only Cas but Jimmy as well when both boys had indeed been expected onto the cheer leading squad.

Most of the girls had figured out dean was officially off the market even if he had yet to make a move on the youngest Novak. Cas cheered for Dean and Dean only, it was clear to everyone on the field and in the stands. Every time Dean scored a point he turned to Cas on the edge of the field and smiled. Most of the girls found it to adorable and couldn't find it in their heart to dislike Castiel Novak.

Jimmy cheered like the world depended on it. He knew every players number by heart and had written each player their own cheer when they scored a goal. It came as no surprise that Balthazar came to every game despite his protest that he found lacrosse nothing but a brutal game with no class. Balthazar never knew the score or who won but he could tell you every cheer Jimmy had led the night of the game.

Sam came to cheer Dean on as well, of course, and with him came Gabe. Gabe always joined in the cheers and often brought glitter encrusted "Go Dean" signs! Dean had to admit he kinda loved having the Novaks around, after all for so long it had just been him and Sam. Sure they weren't the only kids in school but they had never gotten to know anyone quite like they had gotten to know the Novaks. It was this realization that finally drove dean to ask Castiel out on their first date.

It was two weeks later; they were at the last lacrosse game of the season. It was also the Friday before Christmas vacation and dean had planned out a half time show with Jimmy. Getting Jimmy to work with him to catch Cas's eye had been awkward as hell but would be so worth it at half time. The buzzard sounded signaling Showtime and Dean swallowed his pride as all the players but he cleared the filed.

People were staring and asking each other what was going on when a microphone was produced in front of Dean. And the stadium speakers began to play a catchy little tune and dean began to sing along.

I'll hold the door please come in and just sit for here a while. This is my way of telling you that I need you in my life. It's so cold without your touch. I've been dreaming way too much, can we just turn this into reality.

Cause I've been thinking about you lately. Maybe you could save me from this crazy world we live in and I know we could happen cause you know that I've been feeling you.

Storms they will come but I know that the sun will shine again. He's my friend and he says that we belong together. And I'll sing a song to break the ice just a smile from you would suffice. This is not me just being nice well this is real tonight.

Cause I've been thinking bout you lately. Maybe you could save me from this crazy world we live in and i know we could happen cause you know that I've been feeling you.

i know you want me. There's no other, there's no other love that I'd rather have, there ain't no one else, I want you for myself.

Cause I've been thinking bout you lately. Maybe you could save me from this crazy world we live in and I know we could happen cause you know that I've been feeling you.

I know you want me too; I know you want me too.

The music came to a stop and dean tried to ignore the gaping mouths of his brother and fellow students. Instead he kept his eyes locked with Castiel's as he began to speak.

"Castiel Novak, you have become my best friend but I'd be lying if I said that was all you were to me. I find every day that I want you to stay over longer, that I want to get to know you more and more. Better than anyone else. So please give me a shot at that and join me on a date tomorrow night?" Dean asked voice not at all shaking from nerves.

The crowd gasped and began to chant "Say yes! Say yes!"

Castiel stared at Dean, face once again a lovely shade of pink and nodded and quietly whispered "yes." Dean couldn't hear the words but the nod and the face splitting grin Jimmy had been answer enough. He dropped the mic on the ground causing a loud ear bleeding squeal to flow from the speakers but no one noticed. All eyes were on Dean, who had moved across the field to embrace Cas.

a/n- the song dean sings to cas is maybe we could happen by- aj rafael


	7. soda shop dates

It hadn't taken Dean but a week after they became friends to realize that Castiel wasn't like most teenagers, so he knew he wouldn't care for a typical first date. Dean had decided the best place to start was dinner at a small diner that served old fashioned floats. When Castile's eyes had lit up as the Dean pulled the car into the parking lot Dean knew he had made the right choice.

The diner was a small trailer shaped building called hidden paradise. Cas choose a window booth and immediately began perusing the menu. When the waitress arrived dean placed Castiel's order, a cherry vanilla float and a large burger, first. The waitress had attempted to flirt with Dean as he listed his order, a root beer float and a large fry, but he couldn't take his eyes off the nearly hopping out of his seat Cas.

It didn't take long for Cas to notice Dean's stare and he instantly calmed, blushing slightly. Dean simply smiled.

"So Cas, what sorta movies do ya like?" Dean asked.

Cas seemed to talk for hours after that, not even stopping as the waitress set their orders down in front of them.

"Slytherin," Cas answered.

"No way! You? Sweet, innocent you a Slytherin?" Dean all but yelled.

"Yes. Not all Slytherins are evil dean, didn't you read the books? Besides what house are you in?"

" ... uh... Hufflepuff" dean whispered.

Cas tried not to smirk as he asked. "Hufflepuff? Now that is surprising."

Dean coughed and attempted to change the subject as they slowly devoured their lunch. Dean had told Cas that their next stop was one of the last remaining drive in theaters. The younger the man had been unable to hide his excitement. When they finally arrived there were three different movies starting. Dean let Cas choose and smiled as the boy pointed towards a large screen filled with the image of RDJ as Sherlock Holmes. Neither boy spoke throughout the movie.

Finally around ten the film ended and it was drawing close to Castiel's curfew so the two headed to the Novak's home. They talked the whole car ride, right until Dean put it in park near the front door. Castiel had expected him to open the door like he'd done trough out the evening instead he opened the door behind the passenger door. Cas watched with bewildered eyes as dean held out a sliver warped package to him.

"Take it. I figured you like this better than flowers." Dean commented as he shrugged his shoulders.

Cas smiled and took old of the package, tearing into it like a child on Christmas morning. The brunette's face lit up as he held up two pairs of Harry Potter& Doctor Who socks.

"Wow, Dean thank you," Cas smiled and hugged the young man across the seat.

"No prob, Cas, I know how much you like those geeky shows and I figured if I got you two sets you could mix and match them like you like too." Dean laughed as Castiel's face flushed again.

Dean walked him to the door afterwards. As they stood underneath the pale porch light dean took time to just look at his friend. Castiel truly was beautiful, epically in the dark. His hair shown like black ice, his pale blue eyes like an oncoming sea storms. Dean was startled out of his thoughts as he felt a hand tentatively take his.

"Cas, thank you for this date. I would really like for there to be another one." Dean said with pleading eyes.

"I...I'd like that dean." Cas whispered to his feet.

The taller boy smiled and tilted Cas face up, they stared for a small moment until Cas subtlety moved up and dean followed closing the space between them. The kiss was a true chaste kiss. As they pulled apart Cas had a small smile on his face and Dean was about to dive back in for another kiss only to be struck with a splash of water. He drew back a curse on his breath only to see Balthazar and Jimmy leaning out the door.

Jimmy snickered as he pulled Cas inside the house. "No, no Dean-ie only one kiss on the first date."


End file.
